A code division multiple access (CDMA) communications system can include a radio network that includes multiple transceivers, also known as base transceiver stations (BTSs) or simply base stations. Each base station can be identified by a base station identifier, e.g., a base station identification (BSID) number. Each base station can serve a geographic area or a “cell.” Cells of the CDMA communications network can be grouped into coverage areas. Each coverage area can be associated with a zone identifier. The coverage areas can be grouped into networks. Each network can be controlled by a centralized base station controller (CBSC). Each network can be associated with a network identifier, e.g., a network identification (NID) number. At a higher level, all base stations of a CDMA system can be associated with a system identifier, e.g., a system identification (SID) number that identifies the entire CDMA system. Each base station can serve multiple mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones). If a mobile device is served by a base station, the mobile device “knows” the base station identifier of the base station, the zone identifier, the NID, and the SID.